McMillan House
by twiniitowers
Summary: Donna is enchanted by a house, the oldest in Point Place. She asks Hyde to do her a few favors. Please review when you are done reading. Thanks.
1. McMillan House Donna's POV

**Taking a weekend break from _The Town of Point Place_ to bring you**

_**McMillan House**_

**Donna becomes enchanted by a house, the oldest in Point Place**

…**She asks Hyde to do her a few favors….**

**Very, very loosely based on the film, _Burnt Offerings_. (1976)**

**_Hyde (Frank Cullen)_**

It was the coolest thing he had ever seen when he made his way into the garage. The urge to smoke was disappearing when he caught the sight of the yellow 1935 Auburn Speedster. He put his hands across the body of the car, not being able to move, every useless thought leaving his brain until he was just one with the car. He couldn't stop looking at the beautiful machine on wheels; he loved that car and never wanted to leave it.

**_Kelso _(_Michael McMillan_)**

What wrong turn? He thought when he got the rectangular swimming pool. The humming sound coming from the filter erasing every thought he ever had, the water was beautiful. He didn't have turn to around he knew there was lounge chair that would mold to his body. He never wanted to stop looking at the peaceful water that he loved.

**_Jackie (Abigail Tate)_**

The door closed and locked loudly behind her, but she didn't hear a sound. She walked to the open jewelry armoire and put her hands over the baubles, pearls, gold, silver, diamonds, sapphires, rubies, everything she touched, deleted everything she used to be. She opened up the walk-in closet and sat underneath all of the clothes that belonged to her, the things that she loved and things that she would never part with. Her favorite was an silk emerald green colored scarf.

**_Fez_ (_James Martinez_) **

Fez walked into the room on the second floor. It was an infant nursery. All he could do was hold on to the edges of wooden crib. Nothing mattered but the baby. Who took the baby, his thoughts being that of the whereabouts of the baby that should be in its crib.

**_Eric (Chet McMillan)_**

He stared the garden from the breakfast nook window. The grass needed mowing, the plants needed pruning, he knew of nothing expect of this private moment and the house that he loved very much. He put his hands on the window and waited.

None of them could move, they were trapped in-between worlds.

Donna let the tape recorder fall out of her hands, unaware of the fate of her friends,

She was cold, so very cold.

She kept walking up the stairs until she reached the attic. There was a sitting room

up here; it was like a separate furnished apartment. There was a white shawl across the rocking chair, she

could've sworn she heard her name being called, but that was impossible.

_Sit down_

Donna sat in the rocking chair; her hands shook as she reached for the teacup on the end table, she drank the

hot tea that was waiting for her.

_Wait for him to come to you._

_Wait for all of them to come to you._

**_and Donna (as Grandma Beverly McMillan)_**

**The energy was released**

Hyde, Kelso, Jackie, Fez, and Eric all sighed at the same time, their original memories brought to the surface, yet

they were unable to move for a few seconds, the kind that feel like hours. 

_They had to lose in order to learn to love._

"There you are, Eric." Donna was wearing a red-dress from the turn of the century.

She had a cameo around her neck with its black silk ribbon cord so it could be worn like a choker. Her hair was

put in a tight bun.

He turned around, but Donna wasn't there.

"Donna…."

Eric followed his instincts that told him she was upstairs in the attic room. He knocked at the door; he felt he

needed to show _his respect_.

"Donna,"

"Come in, Eric, and close the door, _it's cold, so cold, so very cold_."

He let out a small laugh, "What are you doing in that get up? Joke's over. Let's get out of here, this house is

creepy." He reached for her hand, but she didn't take it.

"_This is our home now."_

"Oh, okay."

"_I need you to bring me the others….please join me and help me run this house."_

The wood creaked and made him jump out of his skin, he fell backwards and watched Donna rapidly age to an

85-year-old-woman right in front of his eyes.

"Help me up, my kind grandson."

"Shit…."

Eric got up and ran back towards the door, it was locked; he tried kicking it, as Donna slowly walked towards

him.

"_You just need to remember the love you felt."_

She put her hands on his trembling shoulders the embrace taking him in.

**_Chet, the Gardner, Mrs Beverly McMillan's Grandson._**

_Who died in June of 1935 when his yellow sports car, an Auburn Speedster crashed into a tree on prom night. _

Hyde wanted to get into the car and drive it. He didn't want to hot wire the beauty. This house was a little

frightening although he'd never admit it.

"Oh, hi, Forman, what are you doing here?"

"Who is Forman? I'm Chet McMillan." He clicked his gardening shears.

Hyde laughed, "Where did you find those clothes? You look like a reject from _Little House_ _on the Prairie, _man."

"Grandma wants to see you."

"Grandma? The stash you have is obviously stronger than Leo's."

"I'll take you to her room."

Hyde decided to play along; he was always game for a good burn. They walked up the stairs, Hyde complaining

every step of the way; he hated walking from his little white kitchen chair to the TV. When he knocked on the

door, he turned around and Eric wasn't there. There was a figure in the rocking chair, knitting. Maybe it was

Kelso in drag.

"You're finally here."

When she looked up and he saw that it was an elderly Donna, he felt his stomach churn.

"_Please join me, and help me run this house…."_

She got out of her chair and tripped over her skirt, knowing that this man would never harm an old lady.

Hyde helped her up.

"_You just need to remember the love that you felt."_

**_Frank Cullen, the Chauffer_**

_Chet wanted to drive his own car and not get a ride to the school dance in the family limousine. _

_**Michael McMillan**, Chet's more handsome, but not as smart older brother._

_He made fun of Chet for wanting to stay as on as a gardner. He was slightly envious that Grandma McMillan favored _

_him. _

**_James Martinez, the Butler_**

_Who always made sure Grandma McMillan was taken care of and knew of the dark secret. _

**Abigail Tate**

_The rich debutante girl who was torn between Chet and Michael who lives in the mansion. _

Grandma McMillan was happy;_ they were all home where they belonged._ There was a knock on her door, it

would be James making sure her bed was turned and that she had a carafe of water at her end table.

"Come in, James."

"Mrs. McMillan, may I turn your bed for you?"

"Not yet. Where is everyone?"

_I know, but I want you to tell me._

"Chet and Michael are fighting over lady Abigail again and Frank is closing the garage

for the night."

"Nothing can tear two brothers apart than the love of a lady. Can you put on my bath water, James?"

"Sure, would you like your lavender salts put in?"

"Yes, that would be lovely."

_Chet…..come to me, I need you to talk to me. I'm lonely, I'm old, I'm cold….so very cold._

**10:15 p.m.**

"Hi Grandma," Chet kissed her on the cheek, "I had a feeling that you wanted to talk to me." He placed a small

vase of wildflowers next to the carafe of water.

"Everything okay, son?" It meant the world to her that he didn't want to be a titan of business and industry; he

wanted to stay here with her and tend to the garden.

"Abby says she loves me, but then she goes off with Michael, _as if I'm nothing._"

"You're not nothing." She put her hand on his cheek, "When's the dance, honey?"

"Tomorrow."

"I hope you'll take the limousine. I don't like that sports car of yours."

"I'll be fine."

"Where's Frank?"

_Downstairs smoking the cigars that belonged to my late husband. Oh, I hate him._

"Doing what he always does after he closes the garage. Steals one of Granddad's cigars. Why do we keep him

on again?"

"Because underneath it all, he's a good employee. Give me a kiss; I'm too old to be staying up past 10.

You stay safe, Chetty. Grandma loves you."

"I love you too, Gram."

**Pool**

"Nighttime, swim!" Michael shouted and jumped into the pool.

_It should've been you._

Abigail came out of the pool house wearing a just silk robe.

_Slut._

Grandma McMillan clutched her blankets tight, causing the water in the pool to gently wave, closing her eyes

even tighter, the water moved faster until Michael felt the movements of some force violently push his head

under the water.

_Just giving you a good scare Michael._

"Michael, Oh my god," Abigail searched for something, she was deathly afraid of water, she threw in a plastic life

preserver and waited on bated breath that his frantic hands would find it.

_Stop._

"Oh, Thank God! Michael, what happened…?"

She helped him up, patting his back as he coughed up the water.

"I don't know."

**8:30 a.m.**

"Why do I have to bring up your breakfast?" Said Frank positioning the tray in Grandma McMillan's bed.

She could hear the internal screaming last night; it was a wonderful joyous sound. They were trapped. There

was no way out, she had their bodies, they were never going to leave this house. The names Donna, Eric, Hyde,

Fez, Kelso, and Jackie meant nothing to her. They were only the vessels that she needed to bring the

inhabitants of McMillan house back. Back to die.

"Because I asked for you to."

_You were supposed to be driving the limousine and take Chet to the dance._

"Do you need to go to town?"

_No and neither do you. You need to fix the Speedster._

"No. Just do your job, you handle that, can't you?"

"You're a bitter old woman."

"I'd watch my words, Frank, I'd watch my words."

_Just do you job and you leave my beautiful Grandson in my care. _

**12:25 p.m.  
**

Grandma McMillan wanted James to get the elevator ready so she could go the parlor and talk to Abigail.

"How was school today, dear?"

"You got out of your room! I don't know. I don't remember going. Isn't that odd? But I just love being in this

house so much. I almost don't want to go to the prom."

"This house is lovely, just lovely. Where's Michael?"

"At the pool. Bothering Chet."

_Oh you love them fighting over you! You think it's good idea to destroy the talented potential of good men. _

_You are a calculating__ slut. _

_And no one is going to the prom._

**Dinner in the Grand Dining Room before Prom Night**

"I think you are mistaken, Chet, Abigail is my girl, and she's going to the prom tonight with me. Why don't you

stay home and tend to your girly garden?"

"Sit down, you're nothing, but a bully, Michael."

"You favor him over me, Grandma."

_Because it should have been you._

"Where's Abby anyway?"

"She's getting ready for the dance."

Abigail was relaxing in the bath. Grandma McMillan said she could even borrow her lavender bath salts. She

would dance with both of the brothers at the prom. She didn't know whom she loved. She had a beauty mask

on to cover her eyes. She heard the door open and laughed. She knew it wasn't Chet, because he'd never be

so bold as to come into her bathroom uninvited.

"Oh, I hear you, Michael! I should tell you to go away, but, it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

"_You are the reason all of this happened." _

It was Frank the Chauffer, he took his strong arms and tightened her favorite green scarf around her neck as

submerged her head under the water. Her arms and legs flapped until there was no more air for her to breathe.

He left her bathroom quietly.

**15 minutes later**

"Where is she? Did she leave the grounds?" Michael asked his hands on his hips.

_No one is leaving the grounds._

"You're not concerned for Abigail. You don't deserve her."

"Chet, I swear I will kick your ass. Grandma's not here to protect you now."

"Grandma is right here, James, be a dear, and get me my favorite sweater. I left it in

the library."

_But that's not where you are to walk._

James forgot about the sweater when he heard the baby crying, he went into the nursery.

_You got the slut pregnant._

"Frank, what are you doing here in the dark?"

"Waiting for you. You don't think I know about what you have done, Abby's parents are in debt, and they are

wealthy in name only. You got her pregnant…and she figured since she was playing both Chet and Michael, she

was trying to figure out which one she could trap."

"That's not true."

"And the baby won't be born with brown skin?"

"This isn't your business, F-Uh."

He never saw the knife coming as he fell over the crib causing it to break into many pieces as his body hit the

floor with the a thud.

**Parlor**

"You leave him cool off, Chetty. You stay with me."

"No one loves me." Abigail was going to stand him up.

"_I love you more than you will ever know."_

_Michael's vindictive._

**Outside**

Michael would show his brother. He stole the keys off his dresser when he was busy getting attention from

Grandma and didn't notice. He didn't care where Abigail was; he was just wanted to leave the house for a while.

He was going to take the Speedster for a spin around the block.

_No one leaves this house. _

"Come on, Frank," Michael beeped the horn, "Get out of the way."

Why was he standing in front of the big metal gate?

_No one leaves this house. _

Michael tried to put on the breaks, but the car lunged forward hitting Frank killing him instantly, the car flipped

over ejecting Michael and throwing him into the pool.

**Grandma's Room**

"It looks like it's just you and me." Chet helped his grandmother in her bed; she was too tired to change out of

her clothes.

"Hold my hand, Chetty, I'm cold, so very cold."

_I never want you to leave me._

Chet sat next to his Grandmother and held her hand; she squeezed it as tight as she was able to.

_I took care of it, they're all dead….I love you, my sweet grandson. _

_Go to the box on the mantle and do me a favor. _

Chet walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the box that contained his Grandfather's .38

_Do it, my sweetie, do it for, Grandma._

She watched him calmly take the gun out of the box, aimed it at his head, and swiftly pulled the trigger.

Grandma McMillan got out of the bed, her legs feeling youthful, the transformation going back to the 17 year old

girl from Point Place, Wisconsin who only wanted to do a story on the McMillan house for a school paper. Her red

hair was coming out of the bun and was straight down to her shoulders. The dress was morphing into her

normal clothes of a blue t-shirt and jeans, her skin, soft, that of a 17 year old. The new knowledge, mixing with

the old, her mouth let out a silent scream, followed by a real one, when she saw her boyfriend lying dead in

front of her with a bullet in his brain. _Then she just knew_ Jackie was dead in a bathtub, Hyde strangled her to

death, he fixed the brakes on the sports car, so that Michael would run him over as well and kill himself. Hyde

stabbed Fez, who was in the nursery. She didn't know what to do; she was in a state of shock when she sat in

_her favorite _rocking chair.

This reality wasn't the right reality. She put the white shawl over shoulders; she was cold, so very cold. She

loved this house and never ever wanted to leave it.

_I need someone to talk to me. I'm lonely, I'm old, I'm cold….so very cold, _

She flashed in and out of coherent thoughts, of who she was and whom the people were that died before the

police found everyone 3 hours later.

"What's your name, Miss?" asked the police officer.

This is what the kid's of 1977 get when they go trespassing through condemned properties. This mansion

should've been torn down ages ago. It was in total disarray. It was nothing liked this girl described it. There

was no running water; no water for the broken pool, the garden dead, and the car was a wrecked mess from

decades ago that for reasons unknown no one had towed away. No one has lived in this house proper since

1935 when Beverly McMillan's favorite grandson Chet was killed in a car accident.

"_My name,_" She looked in the mirror on the table and saw exactly who she was, "_is Mrs. Beverly McMillan_." The

woman that she always destined to be, "Oh, where's my sweet Grandson Chet? How I miss him so."

The police took Donna away for psychiatric evaluation as two ambulances left the property to take the bodies of

5 teenagers to the city morgue so that their parents and caregivers could identify them.

Cut to: Photographs on the upstairs black baby grand piano, of various young people from various decades

starting with 1936 – All with the same dynamic, that mirrored the McMillan's, cut to the photograph positioned in

the front with 6 familiar young folks, sitting in a basement, smiling.

The windows were locked, but the rocking chair swayed on its own as if it had a human mind.

_The house would repair itself once again as it waited for its next victims._

"_I need you to bring me the others….please join me and help me run this house. Please remember the love that you _

_felt."_

**END***

**Author's Note: This was written before _The Town of Point Place_, but I didn't want to put it**

**up until that story was almost over. *There is a bonus 2nd chapter.**

**Enjoy the two-shot. Please be kind to leave a review after you've finished**

**reading. Thanks.**

**p.s. Please click on my profile name and vote on my poll for _TTOPP._**

**Only 1 vote per registered user is allowed by the site here. Thank you._  
_**


	2. Hyde's POV

…**Donna's possession made Hyde do bad things…what did Hyde see?**

**Bonus chapter 2.**

Hyde thought it was a shame that, that cool car from decades past was left to rot in the garage of this

dilapidated mansion. He wasn't going to tell anyone in the gang, but this house was just a wee bit on the freaky

side. It was starting to get dark, why did they all need to be here just because Donna wanted to do a report

about the McMillan House? Granted Forman was probably hiding and shaking somewhere in the property, but

there was no reason for him to be here. But he wouldn't leave Jackie or Donna alone here. Kelso and Fez were

as equally useless in a crisis as Forman was; someone had to be the voice of reason. He walked in the back way

through the kitchen; he couldn't find any of his friends. He heard movements coming from upstairs and decided

to investigate, he hated walking and was almost ready to give up when he finally reached the door that led to

the attic, there was a rumor that Grandma McMillan's ghost was up there. He was relieved when he saw Donna

sitting in an old run-down rocking chair rubbing her arms back and forth.

"I'm cold." She kept repeating

"There you are Donna," he noticed the tape recorder on the floor, it appeared to be broken. "Are you okay?"

_"I'm cold. So very cold." _

Hyde did a double take when she reached with the movements of an elderly woman, for

what appeared to be a teacup that wasn't there, he watched her bring her hand to her lips and drink the

imaginary tea, the way you might do when you're playing kitchen when you are a child, but don't have any real

things to use, so you use your imagination.

He laughed, because what was the alternative, "Funny."

"Where's my shawl? I'm cold, so cold." Her eyes were devoid of emotion.

Hyde kneeled down refusing to believe in ghosts, anything paranormal. Only the government was out to get

you.

"Donna, what's wrong? Did something happen to F-Forman?"

She held out his hands, and he took them. They were cold. She felt like she was left in a freezer for a few hours.

"_Please join me, and help me run this house…."_

He looked into his eyes and stuck into her hypnotic gaze. She had the most beautiful blue eyes that he had ever

seen.

"_You just need to remember the love that you felt."_

"Okay."

_Just do you job and you leave my beautiful Grandson to me. _

He heard her commands, without her lips having to move.

**Jackie**

She peeked out of the room to see Hyde walking down the hall. "Steven! You have to come in here!"

"Look at this room! I know there's nothing in it and it's pretty beat up…but look at these closets…_I would die for_

_closet space like this! _Look at how many shelves there are for just shoes….! Some of them seem to have fallen

off….1, 2,"

He undid his belt and slowly walked towards Jackie who was still counting the shelves, her guard down, never

expecting the cool leather being clamped down on her neck.

"uh…." Hyde pulled as tight as he could, until her heels stopped kicking and her hands stopped trying to claw at

him.

When it was done, he carried her to what was the bathroom and threw her in the empty pit that used to

contain the bathtub.

He took the backstairs down to the kitchen. There was something that he needed there.

**Fez**

Fez' heart jumped sky high when he saw Hyde standing next to him.

"Where did you come from? This a very sad room. Look at the faded wallpaper, blue and pink teddy

bears…..none of the history of this house mentions…"

Hyde lunged the butcher knife into his stomach.

"Aii…"

He fell forward into the wall.

**Eric**

"Shit!" He ran upstairs and to the attic room when he heard rumblings coming from the various rooms. "Oh,

Donna…!"

"I'm cold, so very cold. Bring me my shawl."

He instinctively took off his hooded sweatshirt and put it over her shoulders.

"Something's going on…." He put his hand on what he was sure was once a beautiful baby grand piano. There

were several keys missing and there were layers of dust inside.

"_Hold my hand, Chetty, I'm cold, so very cold."_

Chet? As in Chet McMillan, the young Grandson of Beverly McMillan who was killed in a car accident after the

prom?

"It's me, Eric," Eric was afraid of leaving this house, they'd have to spend the night, "I'll hold your hands." He

kissed them, slowly being mesmerized by her stunning blue eyes.

_I took care of it, they're all dead….I love you, my sweet grandson._

_Do it, my sweetie, do it for, Grandma_

He shared the same knowledge; he let go of her hands and walked to the storage area of the attic. There was

a trunk of old clothes and a small box. It contained a .38

Not wanting to disappoint his grandmother, he walked back to the sitting room and pointed the gun to his head,

there was one bullet left.

**Kelso**

Kelso stood on the diving board of the swimming pool, wanting to see if he could do something stupid at the

McMillan mansion. The board started to vibrate he slightly turned his head. "H-Hyde. Ha ha…very funny. There's

nothing for me to hold on to…stop it…H-yde, get off…."

Hyde swiftly pushed him off the diving board, Kelso let out a scream before hitting the bottom of the empty,

broken pool.

**Hyde**

He turned around and got off the diving board, there was one thing left to do. He sat by the gate and went in

his pocket.

He opened up the knife and slit his wrists.

The police came 3 hours later.

**THE END**


End file.
